Potions
Potions can be used for various effects. Potion bottles change type each game. All potions have a weight of 20. All potions may boil if hit with fire or freeze when hit with cold and become useless. Some can be thrown at enemies for a lesser effect. The potion will break when thrown. Of Blindness * Blinds the drinker for a period of time. ** Blessed: 125-325 turns ** Uncursed: 250-450 turns ** Cursed: 375-575 turns * When thrown blinds target for 1-5 turns. Of Booze * Not top shelf quality -- But might get you drunk. * Abuses wisdom. * +HP ** Blessed: +20 Nutrition ** Uncursed: +20 Nutrition. Confusion for 3d8 turns. ** Cursed: +20 Nutrition. Confusion for 3d8 turns. Pass out for 1-15 turns. Of Confusion * Confuses you for 5-9 turns. * Abuses wisdom. * When thrown confuses target for 1-5 turns. Of Extra Healing * May increase max HP if HP is full ** Blessed: +8d8 HP, Cures Food Poison and Illness ** Uncursed: +6d8 HP, Cures Food Poison and Illness ** Cursed: +4d8 HP * Exercises Constitution and Strength * Cures Hallucination and Blindness * When thrown target gains 2d8 health and exercises constitution. Of Fruit Juice * Blessed: +30 nutrition * Uncursed: +20 nutrition * Cursed: +10 nutrition Of Full Healing * Heals up to 400 HP * Exercises Constitution and Strength * Cures Hallucination and Blindness * Blessed/Uncursed: Cures Food Poison and Illness * When thrown target gains 50 health and exercises constitution Of Gain Ability * Blessed: Increases all attributes * Uncursed: Increases a random attribute * Cursed: Nothing happens * Has same effect when thrown Of Gain Energy * Restore some amount of MP (Will increase max MP - if max is hit) ** Blessed: 7-11 MP ** Uncursed: 2-6 MP ** Cursed: Lose 2-6 MP * Exercises Wisdom Of Gain Level * Blessed: Gain a XP level and a random percentage of the next level. * Uncursed: Gain a XP level. * Cursed: Gain a dungeon level. Of Hallucination * This will take you to another world. ** Blessed: 300-499 turns ** Uncursed: 600-799 turns ** Cursed: 900-1099 turns Of Healing * May increase max HP if at full HP ** Blessed: +8d4 HP + cures food poisoning ** Uncursed: +6d4 HP ** Cursed: +4d4 HP * When thrown target gains 2d4 HP Of Levitation * Causes you to levitate ** Blessed: 250-299 turns ** Uncursed: 10-149 turns ** Cursed: 10-149 turns, causes you to hit your head (-HP) Of Paralysis * Makes you unable to move for a period of time. ** Blessed: 13-22 turns ** Uncursed: 25-34 turns ** Cursed: 37-48 turns * When thrown paralyzes target for 1-25 turns, and abuses dexterity Of Restore Ability * Blessed: Restores all attributes that have been reduced. * Uncursed: Restores a random attribute that has been reduced. * Cursed: Does nothing. * Had the same effect when thrown. Of Sickness * Decreases a random attribute. ** Blessed: decreases HP by 1 ** Uncursed: decreases HP by 1-10 ** Cursed: decreases HP by 1-20 * Cures Hallucination. * When thrown deals damage up to half the target's HP. May also reduce target's max health by half. Of Sleep * Decreases a random attribute. * Cures Hallucination. * Decreases HP. ** Blessed: decreases HP by 1 ** Uncursed: decreases HP by 1-10 ** Cursed: decreases HP by 1-20 * When thrown deals damage up to half the target's HP. May also reduce target's max health by half. Of Speed * Provides a speed boost for a number of turns. * Exercises dexterity. ** Blessed: 160-169 turns ** Uncursed: 100-109 turns ** Cursed: 40-49 turns * When thrown increases target's speed for 1-35 turns. Clear Potions Clear Potions can be one of three things. * Holy Water - blesses dipped weapons, armor, items * Water - does nothing, is most common * Unholy Water - curses dipped weapons, armor, items Alchemy Dip one potion into the other to create a new potion. * Extra Healing + Gain Energy = Full Healing * Healing + Booze = Fruit Juice * Healing + Extra Healing = Gain Level * Healing + Gain Energy = Extra Healing Enchanting Dip a weapon, armor, or item to enchant. Effects are currently unknown or unavailable for each potion. Should a player dip an item in a potion and the potion doesn't disappear, the player will just get a caption that says "That's interesting..." and nothing will have changed. Back